No place like home
by Chibiscuit
Summary: 'Megatron was furious, not a particularly good thing, and yet it was such a familiar sight, Starscream couldn't help but feel almost nostalgic.' Starscream hadn't been made to feel particularly welcome when he went solo but surely things would be different again now?


**Note: This takes place after the episode "Patch". As usual, I own nothing!  
**

* * *

 **No place like home**

Starscream was amazed. You missed the strangest things when you go solo, it seems, and don't even realize you've missed them until you experience them again. Such as a typical Decepticon meeting. Megatron was _furious,_ not a particularly good thing _,_ and yet it was such a familiar sight, Starscream couldn't help but feel almost nostalgic.

"That traitorous glitch!" Megatron yelled, slamming his fist down on a console, nearly breaking the equipment in half. The image of Dreadwing holding the hammer fuzzed in and out. "Not only does he disobey me, disrupt my army's unity, but he delivers the Forge of Solus Prime to the Autobots? Right into the servos of a _Prime_?!" Another punch; the machine spluttered and sizzled before dying out. Wonderful. Another perfectly good console ruined due to their leader's ire— well better the console than him, Starscream figured, though he didn't fear any violent repercussions now. Megatron wasn't angry with him, after all, and that made the situation much more bearable. On the contrary, seeing Megatron so angry with another mech, especially that position stealing Dreadwing, was oddly pleasing to watch.

"My Lord, surely Dreadwing wouldn't have delivered it to the Autobots." Knock Out replied. "They were his enemies too."

Oh no, not really. Starscream knew, he'd seen it in Dreadwing's optics, _he_ was the one the former Decepticon truly hated; the one he wanted offline no matter what. "Of course he went to the Autobots." Starscream answered, "Why else would he even bother taking the thing?"

"But he didn't join them." Knock Out reasoned, "For what purpose would he present it to them then?"

"To spite us, no doubt." Starscream mumbled, before continuing, louder, "Either way, whether he delivered it to them directly or not is irrelevant. The moment the artefact left the Nemesis, the Autobots would pick up its signal and retrieve it themselves."

Knock Out hesitated, seeming to see reason in that, before protesting, "But still- "

"Enough!" Megatron interrupted, "Starscream is right." Starscream smirked, satisfied, at Knock Out. "The Autobots have the hammer and with it Optimus can reforge the Star Sabre." He growled, temper rising again, "And much more."

"More? Like what?" Knock Out asked. "I doubt Autobots have much imagination for proper weaponry."

"A space bridge." Starscream answered gravely. Knock Out's optics widened, realization dawning on him. If the Autobots had a space bridge in their possession it could potentially ruin their plan. Still, even with the hammer, it would take time to build something as complicated as a space bridge. They still had time. They still had the advantage.

"Indeed." Megatron clenched his claws, crushing the remnants of the console. "That is why it is imperative that we understand the workings of the Omega Keys." He stared straight at Knock Out, who backed away nervously, " _Now_."

"I-I'll get right on it, My Lord." Knock Out replied nervously, already slowly making his way towards the exit. But before he could reach it, Soundwave stepped forward. He'd been waiting so impassively that Starscream had almost forgotten he was there. Knockout stopped, undoubtedly curious what the TIC would have to say in the matter. But whatever it was, Soundwave had no intention of showing them. He went to stand in front of Starscream and faced their leader. Megatron's anger seemed to seep away and a small smile appeared on his faceplate. Now Starscream was curious as well. It must be good news, judging from Megatron's reaction. And as SIC, didn't he have a right to know what this was about?

Megatron nodded at Soundwave, "Good. You know what to do." Soundwave gave a small nod and left the room. Megatron turned to Knockout, "Why are you still here?" Without another word, Knock Out scurried out. "Starscream."

"Yes, Master?"

"Come and fly with me."

Starscream's optics flickered in confusion, "Excuse me?" Megatron merely looked at him before walking past, a little wave indicating that the Seeker was to follow him. Starscream's wings twitched with anxiety. The last time Megatron had invited him on a private outing like this was—He shook his helmet. That was then, this is now. Surely, Megatron could have no reason to be disappointed in him after all he'd done to return to the Decepticon ranks? He had been praising his accomplishment just a solar cycle ago! Right. No need to worry. Maybe Megatron just wanted to fly with him? His wings fluttered in slight anticipation. It had been so long since he had a flight; even longer since he'd been able to show off his aerial skills to Megatron. Now excited by the prospect, Starscream hurried after his leader.

* * *

They had been flying for a little while now and still Megatron had not said a word- not about his intentions nor their destination. Their course seemed completely random to Starscream. "My Lord, where are we going?"

"Nowhere in particular." Megatron answered calmly. "Can't I enjoy a simple flight with my Second?"

Starscream didn't answer. Megatron wasn't one to go out to clear his head with some flying. That was what _he_ did. And even so he wouldn't invite anyone along then. Starscream's spark whirled from emotion. So he really did just want to fly with him! Starscream searched his memory banks – when had they last flown together, just flown with no other intentions involved? Ah- there it was… Primus, had it truly been that long ago…?

Starscream filed the memory away again. Well then, if this was a leisure flight then there was no reason to hold back. Flying in Megatron's slipstream was boring and completely unbefitting anyway. With a barrel roll, he got out, flared his thrusters and cut ahead of Megatron. Pushing his systems to their max, he shot through the sky at a speed impossible for any real F-15. Air streamed along his frame, stimulating the sensitive receptors along his wings; a feeling of ecstasy flooded Starscream's systems. He twirled and twirled, slowed a little and then made several loops, before turning and shooting back in the direction he'd come. He shot past Megatron whose frame wobbled in the passing air current. Starscream laughed; his spark light with pleasure. He hadn't had reason to truly laugh since before Megatron had left in search of Dark Energon. (That time he was 'surfing' the 'Internet' and saw the dancing primate didn't count. And neither did his viewing of footage containing what fleshlings referred to as 'cats'. Starscream vehemently denied being amused by such Earthling things. The thought alone was preposterous.)

Swinging around, and slowing his pace, he returned to Megatron's side and flew-right, left, above and below- all around his leader. Being in the high spirits he was, he even playfully tried to urge the other mech to fly some simple manoeuvres with him. Nothing complicated, nothing military, just a few fun turns and twirls. Much to the Seeker's surprise, Megatron complied, even if only for a little while. Until he decided it was enough and made his way back to the Nemesis. Starscream followed suite and gracefully landed on deck, next to Megatron. They stood in silence for a while. Starscream flicked his wings, enjoying the post-flight sensation of lingering static sparking along the appendages, as he waited for Megatron to move or say something.

"It's reassuring to see you haven't lost your touch." Megatron looked at him then and Starscream promptly froze, static running along his frame, his spark pulsating rapidly. That look—Megatron had given that exact same look before, when he had been made Air Commander, all those vorns ago. That look- it was admiration, pride, respect and -at least to Starscream it seemed- affection.

"Flying is a part of a Seeker's essence." Starscream replied at length, a sense of pride welling up inside him at his heritage. "Not even a clipped Seeker would forget how to fly." And out of every Seeker, he was the best. His superiority in the sky was undeniable. Even if everything else was uncertain and subject to change, that is the one thing that was certain beyond a doubt. "And every aerial manoeuvre is engraved in my wings forever." He added, spurred on by that look, that look that was still on Megatron's faceplate. That Megatron would look at him like that only confirmed his superiority, even if the Decepticon leader would never say so out loud. That was fine. Words weren't needed. Starscream knew enough and it was exhilarating that to know he'd regained his approval so soon.

Megatron turned away then, mumbling, "I made the right choice for Air Commander."

Starscream's wings perked up at the comment, spoken at such low volume he wasn't sure it was meant for him. Was he referring to the past or…? His spark whirled again; his wings twitching in anticipation. Megatron didn't elaborate but instead commed their TIC.

"Soundwave, send them." Starscream waited anxiously as the sound of engines filled the air around them. At least ten dozen jets streamed along the ship, circling, making a loop, before transforming and landing on deck in perfect array. They didn't look like any Vehicons Starscream had seen before: their wings looked strong, their frames firm, and on their chest the Decepticon symbol shone in a blazing red. Much like Starscream's own, the Seeker noted with interest.

"My Lord?" Starscream asked uncertainly. He grew a tad wary again -Megatron wouldn't offline him now, after everything, right?- but most of him was excited – could it really be…? The Decepticon leader waved a servo at the army, "A gift." He stated calmly, "After all, what is an Air Commander without an armada to command?" He grinned back at the Seeker whose wings perked up at the announcement.

"My armada?" Megatron nodded. Starscream practically skipped towards them. He stood proudly in front of the troops who straightened up the moment he approached. Oh, he could get used to this! "My armada!" He called out confidently and was greeted with an enthusiastic salute and 'Sir!'. Starscream felt positively giddy. "Let's see if you're all up for the position!" He spun around, ran past Megatron, straight off the Nemesis, his armada right behind him. Megatron watched as a moment later a transformed Starscream soared over his head, ten dozen jets trailing behind him in perfect formation. It was a treat to see a Seeker in the air and among Seekers his SIC was the fastest, the swiftest, the most agile of them all. He performed a series of manoeuvres in quick succession, half of which, Megatron was loathe to admit, his bulkier alt mode could never pull off. If Starscream had offered to do this with him earlier, he would have made a fool out himself. The new air force followed their commander without fail however and a few more loops and sweeps later, all of them landed elegantly on deck again. "Not bad." Starscream was impressed. He hadn't thought Vehicons capable of such complex flight patterns. Whoever made these new frames knew what he was doing. "Not bad at all."

Finally, a _real_ armada under his command. And this time they wouldn't try to backstab him nor would he have to suffer their pain. His position back, his T-Cog back, Megatron's approval and now his very own armada – it was almost scary how well things were suddenly going for him. He wasn't in recharge, was he? Or stuck in his own mind? No- this was real. The sensation of flying through the sky unobstructed, the feeling of the wind caressing his wings; there were no illusions strong enough to reproduce that. Finally, _finally,_ he was reaping the rewards he deserved! The respect, the praise, all that had been denied to him for far too long now. And with no Dreadwing, and no Airachnid, there was no-one who could take it all from him!

Noticing _his_ armada still standing there, awaiting _his_ command, Starscream waved a servo to dismiss them. He couldn't wait for the moment he would lead them into battle. They were going to _decimate_ the Autobots with their air superiority!

"So," Starscream jumped at Megatron's voice so close to his audio receptors. He tried to turn around but his wings hit the Decepticon leader's chest. He hadn't even noticed Megatron approach. A servo gently gripped his left wing, sending a pleasant shock along Starscream's systems. He leaned into the touch. Megatron leaned in closer, volume low, "Do you feel welcome enough now?"

Oh, _yes_. Very welcome, indeed. If this was the way he'd get treated returning after a long absence, maybe he should go solo for a while more often. Megatron slid his servo further along his wing, a second settling on his hips. Starscream let out a purr. Hmm, okay, maybe not. This was infinitely better than being alone all the time. Megatron smirked, "Good. Never forget that _this_ is where you belong."

Starscream leaned his head back, optics glimmering playfully, "In the air? You're right, that is where Seekers belong."

" _Starscream_."

Starscream grinned, "With the Decepticons?" Megatron sighed, exasperated, but Starscream's victorious laughter was cut short by the ghost of a kiss on his shoulder armour. And then another, and another, and another, each one inching further along his neck, each agonizingly soft, barely touching him.

"With _me_." Megatron bit down, just hard enough to leave a mark. The noise coming from the Seeker was a blend of a hiss and a moan. Megatron dragged his denta along his neck cables. "Understood?"

" _Yes_." Starscream breathed out. He craned his neck to give his leader better access. Megatron complied, nipping at every cable with expert precision. "With you, Master." Megatron groaned against him and the next thing Starscream knew, he was turned around in the mech's grasp. One servo immediately went to his back, pushing him as close as physically possible. It then travelled upwards, along the rim his right wing -the one that had been neglected up until now. Starscream arched into the wonderful touch but was hindered when another servo grabbed his chin. As they locked optics, Starscream wondered what had ever possessed him to leave. No- what had ever possessed _Megatron_ to neglect _him_? That slagger better be wondering that right now. Starscream had missed him; and he'd hated that. Hated it so much, he'd done anything to make it stop. But in the end, there really was only one outcome, wasn't there? He'd always end up back here. It was a good thing the cordial psychic patch didn't convey inner thoughts and emotions as it did memories. Starscream didn't want anyone- least of all Megatron himself- to know just how much Megatron was calculated into his every move. And not just to thwart him, as every other 'con and bot seemed to think. Let them think that. It was preferable to knowing the truth.

Starscream stood on the tips of his pedes and threw his arms around Megatron's neck. The Seeker could feel it in the other's EM field, could see it in his optics, could tell from his ministrations; Megatron had missed him just as much. He was sure of it. And Starscream intended to make sure he became even more unmissable to the warlord than ever before. United they would stand; and if it were like this then Starscream had no problem being SIC. That was _his_ position, after all. He laughed; Dreadwing had been a fool.

Megatron leaned down to kiss him. Starscream grinned, reaching up to be the one to initiate it. A small show of control, perhaps, but Starscream revelled in Megatron's surprise. The mech quickly recovered; and further deepening the kiss, he took back control. Starscream let him, simply content for now to bask in all the attention. One servo was still stroking his wing, with just the right pressure applied. Starscream moaned into the kiss. Megatron groaned, voice deep and rumbling, as he kissed with even more fervour. The sound of cooling vents onlining was the queue for Megatron to pull back slightly. Starscream ran his glossa along his mouth. Megatron leaned in again for a chaste kiss before leaning his helmet against the Seeker's. A smirk lay on his faceplate. "Welcome back, Starscream."

Starscream grinned back, "No place like home."

* * *

 ** **I didn't expect to be writing something for Prime but, well, let's just say I love Starscream a lot.** This is my first Transformers fic so I hope I did okay. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Chibiscuit~**


End file.
